The invention relates to a pressure medium device of a vehicle, in which pressure medium device a pressure medium flows, having a multi-layer construction which has at least two layers which make contact with one another, wherein, of at least two flow openings of in each case one flow duct for the pressure medium, both flow openings open out in a first surface of a first layer of the layers which make contact with one another, or a first flow opening opens out in the first surface and a second flow opening opens out in a second surface, which is situated opposite the first surface, of a second layer, which adjoins the first layer, of the layers which make contact with one another. At least one groove-like receptacle, which projects from the first surface and/or from the second surface, for a separating part of a molded seal arranged between the two layers is provided. The groove-like receptacle is, as viewed in a plane parallel to the layers, arranged between a first chamber, into which the first flow opening opens out, and a second chamber, into which the second flow opening opens out, wherein the first chamber and the second chamber are delimited at least by the first surface and by the second surface.
A pressure medium device of the above type is known for example from DE 39 10 381 A1 in the form of a manifold plate composed of multiple intermediate plates and end plates. In the case of said pressure medium device, there is arranged between two intermediate plates a molded seal which has disk-shaped closures for the closure of flow openings, which flow openings are formed in the two intermediate plates in each case perpendicularly to the plate plane and are aligned with one another. Depending on the design of the molded seal, it is possible for all three flow openings to be closed off by means of three closures, wherein then, a flow from a flow opening in one intermediate plate into the associated flow opening of the other intermediate plate is no longer possible, or, in any desired combination, only one flow opening or two flow openings are closed by means of closures correspondingly arranged on the respective molded seal. Accordingly, a group of molded seals is provided which have in each case a different number and/or different positioning of closures in order to close and open respectively particular flow ducts which extend through the intermediate plates and which open into the flow openings. This type of molded seal is expedient if flow ducts which extend through multiple intermediate plates and which run perpendicular to the plate plane are to be opened or closed in order to realize pressure medium switching configurations in a variable manner.
The present invention is based on the object of further developing a pressure medium device of the type mentioned above such that variants thereof can be produced as inexpensively as possible.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention wherein:
a) the groove-like receptacle has at least one aperture for a flow connection between the first chamber and the second chamber in a plane parallel to the layers, and
b) a group of at least two molded seals for installation between the two layers is provided, wherein a first molded seal from the group of molded seals has, at least in the region of the aperture, a separating part, which is received in the groove-like receptacle, for separating the first chamber from the second chamber, and a second molded seal from the group of molded seals is, at least in the region of the aperture, formed without such a separating part, whereinc) a flow connection between the first chamber and the second chamber is produced, or is not produced, in a manner dependent on the molded seal respectively selected from the group of molded seals and installed between the two layers.
Therefore, flow connections between different layers or within the same layer in a plane parallel to the two layers which are in contact, or between said layers, are configured in a variable manner. The flow then, for example, enters the first chamber from a flow duct through the first flow opening in the first surface of the first layer, through the aperture or the apertures in the groove-like receptacle for the molded seal selected from the group of molded seals and arranged between the two layers, which molded seal in this case has for example no separating part, and then into the second chamber and from there into the second flow opening in the first surface or in the second surface, in order to pass from there into the associated flow duct.
The groove-like receptacle then serves firstly for securing the molded seal or the separating part thereof in position, and secondly makes it possible, by means of the aperture or the apertures, for a flow connection between the chambers or flow openings to be realized.
If, by contrast, a molded seal which has a separating part in the region of the aperture or of the apertures has been selected from the group of molded seals and installed between the layers, no flow connection is produced between the first chamber and the second chamber or between the first flow opening and the second flow opening.
Here, it is assumed that a connection between the first chamber and the second chamber or between the first flow opening and the second flow opening can be realized exclusively through the aperture or the apertures in the groove-like recess, which aperture or apertures can be selectively closed in the case of a molded seal with a separating part in said region or opened in the case of a molded seal without a separating part in said region.
Therefore, with the invention, in a manner dependent on a selection of a molded seal from the group of predefined molded seals for installation or arrangement between the respective layers, a respective pressure medium switching configuration, in particular pneumatic switching configuration or hydraulic switching configuration, can be produced without the need for the layers themselves to be modified. This creates a very inexpensive possibility for obtaining a respectively different pressure medium switching configuration, in particular pneumatic or hydraulic switching configuration, merely by exchanging a molded seal. The invention is therefore advantageous in particular in the production of variants of the pressure medium device.
Advantageous refinements of and improvements to the invention are possible by means of the measures specified herein.
It is particularly preferable if at least one of the layers is of plate-like form. In this way, the pressure medium device can be of flat construction. In a refinement, at least one of the layers constitutes a housing or a housing component of the pressure medium device. A housing or a housing component is to be understood to mean a component or an assembly which has an outer surface which makes contact with the surroundings. This need not imperatively be a shell-shaped, cylindrical, rectangular or cuboidal component with a closed or open interior space. Rather, use may be made here of any housings or housing components, including plate-like housing components, which accommodate, bear or at least partially enclose components, assemblies or connectors of the pressure medium device, such as for example solenoid valves or relay valves.
In one refinement, the molded seal is held under preload between the first surface and the second surface or between the first layer and the second layer. Said preload then contributes to the sealing action between the chambers, wherein the molded seal and in particular the separating part thereof elastically deform.
It is particularly preferable if the separating part is of web-like form and, separating the first chamber from the second chamber, connects sections of an encircling ring part, which surrounds at least the first chamber and the second chamber, of the molded seal to one another. Said sections of the ring part which are connected to one another by the separating part are preferably situated opposite one another.
In one refinement, the ring part may be formed in one piece with the separating part and formed for example as a unipartite elastomer. The ring part may also be received in an encircling groove-like receptacle which projects from the first surface and/or from the second surface.
In particular, multiple chambers may be provided between the two layers, which chambers are separated from one another or connected to one another in each case by a present or absent separating part of a molded seal selected from the group of molded seals. A single molded seal may therefore also have multiple separating parts.
It is particularly preferable for the pressure medium to be formed by compressed air. Then, the pressure medium device is preferably formed by a compressed-air supply device for vehicle compressed-air systems, comprising, as components or assemblies, at least one air dryer device with an air dryer cartridge, a valve device with a multi-circuit protection valve and possibly further valves, a pressure limiter, open-loop and closed-loop control electronics, and multiple layers or housing components in or on which the abovementioned components or assemblies are accommodated. The layers or housing components are then layers or housing components in the abovementioned sense. With the group of molded seals, it is then possible for different variants of compressed-air supply devices to be realized with little outlay.
It would alternatively also be possible for the pressure medium device to be a pneumatic or electropneumatic brake device, a pneumatic or electropneumatic air suspension device, or a pneumatic or electropneumatic door actuation device.
The invention also relates to a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, comprising a pressure medium device as described above.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.